


Partners

by ReesieReads



Series: Sanders Sides Middle School AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Virgil hated middle school, and that was only made worse when he got Roman Prince as his science partner.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Middle School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000110
Kudos: 32





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble based off a prompt my friend gave me!
> 
> Prompt: Prinxiety being bbys

Middle school sucked ass.

Of course, that was simplifying things. If Virgil were to actually delve into his feelings on the whole hellscape that is middle school he would be complaining for hours. It was simpler to call it a pain in the ass and move on with his day, even if Patton wouldn't approve of his word usage. The kid was far to sheltered in his opinion, but what was he going to do about it?

One of the worst things about middle school though, was assigned partners. If Virgil were to choose he would simply work alone (or not work at all), but he would at least perfer to pick if he absoulty had to work with someone. At least then he could avoid working with Roman Prince of all people.

Virgil had never liked Roman, even when he had been friends with Janus and Remus. The dumb theater geek was loud, and judgey, and just far to up his own ass for Virgil to like. Remus was like that to sometimes, but it wasn't all the time like his stupid twin. Patton would say he was being unfair, but Virgil had never exactly been the 'fair' type. 

To make everything all the worse, it was Science. Out of all the subjects this one was the worst. Usually Virgil would just pair up with Logan, the nerd would handle all of the things that freaked him out and he would handle all the paper work, the perfect mix. Virgil got the feeling it wouldn't be like that with Roman, and he was grateful they had already gotten disections out of the way.

Leaning over the lab counter, he read over the paper the teacher had passed out. The assignment was just to look at some dumb leaves or whatever through a microscope and draw what you saw. The project honestly didn't need to be a partner thing, and that only fed Virgil's irritation. Why did he have to work with Roman if they weren't even doing the same thing? Sharing a microscope shouldn't mean they had to be partners!

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" Roman asked, tapping his pencil insesintly against the counter-top.

"Would you stop that?" Virgil hissed "and I don't care!"

The theater geek froze, mumbiling out a sheepish apology as he stuck the pencil behind his ear. Great, now Virgil felt bad! He hated when he started feeling bad about griping, and only Patton and Roman seemed to have that effect on him. Patton he understood, the guy was like a father to him. Roman however, had absoulty no reason to warrent his sympathy and the fact that he was irritated Virgil more then the pencil tapping.

"Sorry," Virgil muttered "its just distracting."

"no its okay," Roman said, flashing a bright smile Virgil's way "we have more important things to do anyways right?"

Virgil groaned, "ugh, don't remind me."

"Sorry my chemical romance!" Roman said, grin only growing by the second "but we must!"

Virgil flushed, looking down and mumbiling "shut up Princey."

"Not a chance emo nightmare!" the other boy said loudly, "now, do you want to go first or should I?"


End file.
